This invention relates to a galley or kitchen unit which is so designed as to provide multiple uses when the galley is not being used and it particularly relates to such galley units as used on boats and recreational vehicles and the like.
In various types of land and water vehicles, such as boats, trailers, recreational vehicles, campertrailers, and the like, space is at a premium. For this reason, it is common for certain of the functional equipment to have multiple functions. For example, daytime seats become beds at night. Daytime tables and seats become beds at night. Although the desireability of having multiple functions for equipment and/or structures used in recreational water and land vehicles is well known, certain functional or structural equipment has not generally been used for anything but the intended purpose.
One type of equipment commonly found in boats, trailers, and the like is a galley. A galley or kitchen unit, generally has no purpose other than for cooking or for washing. When not being used, which is the majority of the time, the galley takes up valuable space in the boat or vehicle. Therefore, any way in which the galley unit can be converted to other uses, when not in use, would be considered highly desirable.